


The Conception Project

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Conception Project [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor wants to be a parent but is really scared at the same time, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Supportive Hank Anderson, Unconventional Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Cyberlife announces plans to expand into reproduction and cloning research by making androids built to be able to carry pregnancies to term or to rebuild volunteering androids to do it. Even though Hank thinks the idea is stupid, Connor's curiosity leads him to undergo the upgrade in order to have a family with Hank.However, is Connor ready to face the challenges of being a new parent even with Hank's help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The science of this fic is not realistic but whatever. This fic will be a 2 to 3 chapters. Basically, this chapter is the introduction and the second chapter will be the pregnancy. I'll do a third chapter if I get some ideas for kid fic (which I'm really bad at writing, I'm open to suggestions). Un-beta'd. I hope you all enjoy. My twitter is @RoseusJaeger

It all started with a news report about Cyberlife's expansion into reproduction and cloning.

 

Connor and Hank are resting on the couch after a long day at work. Sumo lays under Hank's feet, acting like a foot rest for his owner, while the couple watch the local news. This has become a ritual for the two when they're home in time for the news whether it's at five in the afternoon or eleven at night. Whether it's discussing the weather, a local shooting or missing person, or local politics, it's a time for the two to discuss what their thoughts are on subjects whether it leads to arguments or not (Their most recent argument about the news was whether androids should be paid the same as humans because Hank still has some anti-android views despite the two now being a couple).

 

As the news shows the weather report for the week, Hank makes the comment, “God, it's fucking hot already.”

 

“Well, it is June. Summer is starting.” Connor points out.

 

“You are right... but I don't like it. Crime goes up when it gets hot,” Hank explains before turning to Connor and saying, “You can come over here... I wouldn't mind cuddling with you. Don't be shy, Connor.”

 

Connor smiles at that and scoots closer so he can rest his head on Hank's shoulder and Hank can wrap an arm around Connor. Connor always waits for Hank to suggest they cuddle first because he worries about making Hank uncomfortable even after several months of dating. It's not normal to Hank that Connor acts so shy about contact but lets him do what he wants, only suggesting contact occasionally until Connor is okay with asking for contact himself.

 

The news report shifts to breaking news and the two listen in, “ _Just in, Cyberlife is looking for deviant androids to participate in their new reproduction and cloning program. The organization has been on hiatus since androids gained sentience but now they're offering to work with deviants for their new ventures. Cyberlife is looking for one hundred androids to volunteer to be rebuilt to be able to clone and carry a pregnancy to term. The technology is new but all androids who volunteer will be able to keep their children once they're born...”_

 

“That's a stupid idea,” Hank voices his opinion, “Cloning already has dangerous consequences and now they want to make it mainstream? That's bullshit.”

 

Connor stays quiet because he's thinking about it. What if he could have a child with Hank? He and Hank still aren't as comfortable with each other as they could but Connor has thought about wanting a child after hearing Hank's stories about his son Cole before he died. He won't push but... he might get the upgrade behind Hank's back just in case they ever want a child.

 

As if he read Connor's mind, “You're not actually thinking about getting that upgrade, are you?”

 

Connor side eyes him and asks, “And if I am, what would you say?”

 

“...” Hank seems blindsided by that answer for a moment but says, “I... I wouldn't tell you no. Do you really want a child?”

 

Connor almost bites his lip as he admits, “Yes, I want to have a child. Would you want one with me?”

 

Hank runs a hand through his hair and says, “God, we barely started dating a few months ago but... I would raise a child with you if you wanted that bad enough.”

 

“Really?” Connor is honestly surprised. He expected Hank to call him ridiculous and the conversation to be over.

 

“Really... If you want to volunteer for the program, I will help you with whatever you need.”

 

Connor feels relief and joy at that, giving Hank's cheek a kiss before saying, “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Hank asks, a little surprised by the kiss.

 

“For agreeing to raise a child with me.”

 

Hank sputters, “I'll give it a shot but don't get your hopes up...”

 

The two settle down once the news continues past the report for Cyberlife needing volunteers and they cuddle until dinner time. While making dinner for Hank, Connor imagines what it's like a to be a parent. He knows he has no idea what it's like but he can't help but imagine because the idea excites him from the tales that Hank has told him about parenting.

 

…

 

“Are you sure about this, Connor?” Hank asks. The two are in the car in the parking lot of Cyberlife laboratories and testing centers. It's not far from the main facility where Connor was built and has the same resources to build androids.

 

Looking out the window at the tall building, Connor answers, “I'll find out when I get the consultation. I was one of the first fifty to sign up so they're supposed to give me a gift just for showing interest.”

 

Hank sighs and his hands tighten on the steering wheel as he asks him, “Could you please call me as soon as you can? I'm going to wait in the car until you call. If you're going to get the upgrade, I want to know in case you want me there with you.”

 

Connor finds the offering from Hank very sweet. Hank normally is fine with Connor doing everything on his own no matter what but seeing Hank actually worry a bit warms Connor from the inside. Connor offers Hank a hand to hold and assures him, “I'll be okay. I'll call you.”

 

Hank holds his hand until it's almost time for Connor's appointment with the consultant. When the two finally have to separate, Connor doesn't miss the worried look on Hank's face as he turns back his head while walking to the building. When Hank is out of sight, Connor composes himself and prepares himself for the appointment.

 

The building is very similar to Cyberlife's main headquarters with armed security and everything. The color of the interior painting is more cream colored than the original headquarters to feel more comforting. At the desk, a female android types away on a keyboard. Connor approaches the desk and announces to her, “I'm here for an appointment.”

 

“Your name?”

 

“Connor Anderson,” Connor proudly has been using Hank's last name for things ever since deviants had to register last names for themselves and Hank gave him permission to do so.

 

She finds his appointment scheduled and notes, “You're just in time. Dr. Jameson is waiting for you on floor 36 in waiting room 45. Please make your way to your appointment, Mr. Anderson.”

 

Connor nods and is escorted to the elevator by security. They press for floor 36, labeled the consultations department. In the building, there's a construction and engineering department, laboratories, maternity ward, general research department, and cloning area among other things before they reach Connor's floor. The guards let him walk to room 45 by himself.

 

As soon as he enters room 45, he sees the consultant, Dr. Jameson, at the desk. She has brown hair and soft eyes. She looks up and smiles at Connor, greeting, “Welcome. You're here for information about the conception project?”

 

“Yes,” Connor pulls out the paperwork they sent him to fill out from the inside of his jacket. The paperwork was a bunch of questions about why he wanted a child and his general attitude towards children as well as his career and personal life. Connor filled out the paperwork as honestly as he could and hands it to her before saying, “Right here.”

 

Dr. Jameson reads over the paperwork for about ten minutes, enough to make Connor nervous until she hums and nods at whatever she read. She files the paperwork in her desk and says, “Your intentions seem good. You're not doing this for money. You genuinely like children and your model year is compatible with the upgrade. Have a seat.”

 

Connor sits in the chair that's on his end of the desk and watches her carefully. She cuts right to the chase, getting a couple pamphlets from her desk to hand to Connor before beginning her speech about the procedure, “This upgrade is rough on all androids, Connor. You will be fitted with an artificial womb, a digestive tract from your mouth to waste excretion to be able to feed a growing child and parenting-related programming that will give you feelings in your programming that you have never experienced before,” She gives him a serious look, “Are you following?”

 

Connor bites his lip, not having considered how much work would go into the upgrade, and answers, “Yes... So, you're saying I'll be built to be more human and support human life?”

 

“Good, you are following along,” She smirks and asks, “Are you prepared to have to take bathroom breaks, eat at a regular schedule, experience power emotions related to child safety, report for regular appointments here at the Cyberlife facility and regularly monitor your physical movement for nine months if not longer?”

 

Connor thinks on it for a moment, a bit scared of the idea of it but if Hank can do it then he can too, and says, “I'll do it.”

 

She then continues on, “Alright, you will be fitted with everything you need to be able to make informed decisions about your child. We will upload a pregnancy and parenting guide to your software that will be able to answer all questions you may have about the process. For the most part, like any new parent, you will be on your own to discover what we couldn't really cover in the guide. Are you okay with that?”

 

“Yes, my partner has raised a child before so I can always ask him for advice.” Connor puts on a display of false confidence when he's actually starting to get cold feet. He's nervous, having never put as much thought into the reality of parenting. He's only had Hank's tales about Cole to go off of so he's only heard the good rather than the bad and ugly. Hell, he knows nothing about pregnancy or about caring for an infant in the womb so he's almost biting his synthetic nails.

 

She doesn't comment on the nervousness she notices about him and finishes with, “The upgrade will take five days to completely build into you. Are you sure you want to go through with this? If you are, we can get started today.”

 

“... I need to call my partner.”

 

She nods and says, “Go ahead, you can speak in the hallway.”

 

Connor is quick to get up and go into the hallway, dialing Hank on his cellphone. The longer it takes for Hank to pick up, the more anxious Connor becomes. Eventually, Hank picks up and sounds as if he just woke up from a nap, “ _Mmm, Connor?_ ”

 

“I finished with the consultation,” Connor blurts out. Hank doesn't respond for a couple moments so Connor continues by asking, “Hank... You'd help me if I had any problems during the pregnancy, right?”

 

Hank seems to clear his throat and assure, “ _Of course, babe. I'm gonna be by your side whether you get the upgrade or not... Are you going to get it? How long will it take?_ ” Hank seems nervous himself about the upgrade.

 

“... Five days. I'm guessing they have to deactivate me to be able to add the components they want to add and I'm really terrified. Hank, if they deactivate me, will you please check up on me to make sure they don't try to wipe my memory or anything like that?” Connor knows he's panicking. A deviant's worst fear is death, whether it be from shutdown or a memory wipe, and Connor needs Hank's support to be able to go through with this. Maybe this is all a mistake and Connor is a fool for even considering this route for a child.

 

“ _Whoa, slow down. You're going to be okay_ ,” Hank reassures over the phone, “ _They're not going to erase your memory, Connor. It's against the law to do that to deviants now. Cyberlife has been following the law. I will make sure myself that they don't do that to you if I have to._ ”

 

When Connor doesn't respond to that, Hank continues, “ _... You're doing this so there's a chance we can have a child. Even if it doesn't work, we... we can try adoption. But, it's worth a shot, right?_ ”

 

Connor mulls that over for a moment before nodding to himself and answering, “Okay.”

 

Hank sighs and says, “ _Want me to be there when they turn you off_?”

 

Connor's LED turns red for a moment considering that and balls a hand into a fist but says, “Sure, if you're okay with seeing me become dead.”

 

Hank makes a sound like he wants to argue but realizes that Connor is being serious and sighs, “ _Okay... I can live through that because I know they'll turn you back on once it's over. I'm getting out of the car now and coming inside. Love you._ ”

 

Connor knows the conversation is over and says, “Love you, too. Please hurry.” The line hangs up and Connor calms himself before going back to tell the doctor he's ready to get started. Knowing Hank is going to support him gives him a little bit of comfort and the courage to step into the unknown.

 

Dr. Jameson smiles and, having must of heard their conversation, assures, “You'll be alright, Mr. Anderson. Whatever you choose, we will accommodate you. We understand you must have fears regarding the upgrade.”

 

“I'll do it once my partner is here to see me be... shut down.” Connor says.

 

Dr. Jameson sighs and confirms, “Yes, you will have to be shutdown but you will be unharmed and good as new when you wake. I promise you that. And yes, your partner may be there to accompany you.”

 

Seeing that the doctor is trying to reassure Connor, he puts on a fake smile and asks, “Lead me wherever I need to be.”

 

…

 

Connor is laying on the table in the engineering department, awaiting to be shutdown so they can start construction on him. He analyzes the room to find that it's very similar to where he was built years ago. The only difference is that the walls are painted a soft sea breeze blue and the ceiling has patterns that are meant to be calming to both humans and deviants. Connor will admit that the sight does make the room more cheery when he's facing five days of android death.

 

Dr. Jameson introduced him to Dr. Eight, the senior engineer of the department, before he was laid down on the table. Dr. Eight was a smiling old man with the hands of a skilled craftsmen. Connor immediately trusts him because he reminds Connor of the man that first turned his systems on when he was first created, almost like a father or creator. Dr. Eight assured him he wouldn't shut him down until Hank arrived.

 

When Hank arrives, he looks as uneasy as Connor. The first thing he says is, “This place feels fucking weird... Are you okay?”

 

Connor nods and says, “Yes, now that you're here.”

 

Dr. Eight appears again and cheerfully says, “Oh, I see the boyfriend is here. We can begin now.”

 

Hank is immediately stand-offish and gives him a dirty look but Dr. Eight doesn't seem bothered as he orders, “Please hold Connor's hand, comfort him.”

 

Hank grumbles about being told what to do but obeys, holding Connor's hand and Connor gives it a squeeze back. Hank can't help a small smile when Connor does that.

 

Dr. Eight sits on a stool and starts to move Connor's clothes out of the way to look for something, saying, “Connor, I want you to count back from twenty. If you have to start over from the beginning, that's okay. Start now.”

 

Connor tries to focus on the task, staring at Hank while he does it, “Twenty, nineteen, eighteen...” Dr. Eight pushes a hidden switch only a professional regarding androids can find, “Seventeen... sixteen, fifteen, f-fourteen...” Systems shutting down. “Thir-teen... T-t-twelve... Ele...ven.”

 

Connor can't finish counting numbers, the last thing he sees before his systems completely shut down is Hank's concerned face and hears a frantic, “C-Connor?!”

 

…

 

“Connor? Connor!?”

 

Hank's voice is the first thing that Connor hears once his auditory receptors are back online. His vision soon returns when he opens his eyes but he doesn't answer Hank yet because his systems are doing a diagnostic to check what has changed.

 

_New systems detected. Conception receptical operational and ready to receive cells for cloning. New Task: Receive cells for cloning from Hank. No sustenance detected to support new growth. Artificial digestive system functional. New Task: Find suitable sustenance to support growth._

 

Once he has the two new tasks, he tries to sit up and analyze where he is. He's... different than when he first arrived in the engineering room but he can't really explain how. For some reason, his systems are telling him to kiss Hank. Not just because he's relieved that he was turned on again and can see the love of his life again but because his new reproductive system has a strong urge to steal cells from Hank in order to fulfill the new task his programming is asking of him. To have a child.

 

“Hank...” Connor cautiously smiles as he says that. He's wary of these new systems that are now part of him.

 

Hank looks relieved and hugs him before saying, “I've been worried for days. I'm so glad you're back,” Hank lets go and continues to inform, “Dr. Eight told me how your new systems work already... I'm not kissing you until we get home at least from what he's told me. Well, at least not with tongue...” As he sees Connor look more and more confused he runs a hand through his hair and finishes with, “Dr. Eight with explain this shit. Don't ask me.”

 

Speaking of him, Dr. Eight walks in and smiles before greeting, “Hello, you two. I see Connor is awake.”

 

Connor lets Dr. Eight examine him while Hank watches with his arms crossed. Connor's systems react how they're supposed to as the examination goes through and Dr. Eight gives a satisfied nod. That's when Dr. Eight starts explaining his new systems to him. Connor learns that his feelings to reproduce will get stronger as the days go on but it's normal to want to kiss his partner spontaneously in order to collect cells. As the doctor laughs at it, Connor and Hank share a look that confirms one thing; Both of them are going to go crazy not being able to kiss each other until they're both ready for a child.

 

Another explanation that makes both Connor and Hank cringe is Dr. Eight emphasizing how important it is that Connor start using his new digestive tract and start regularly discarding waste from said use. Basically, both men are cringing because Connor is being told to eat and shit on a regular schedule from now on in order not to fuck up his brand new systems. Connor reluctantly agrees but he's still nervous to try eating when he never had to before and the idea of using the toilet is never a thought he's had before either. Doesn't help that Dr. Eight made a joke that an experienced human like Hank could teach him if he needed it.

 

Connor's question is, “How will I know when I'm pregnant after I collect the cells?”

 

“Well...” Dr. Eight gets serious and says, “This is why I want you to get into a habit of eating and bowel movements. In order for life to grow, it needs nourishment. You won't know until the cells grow to the third week that your censors will inform you of your pregnancy. If there's no nourishment, the cells won't grow. You don't need to worry about hormones or anything since those have been built into you but you will need to make sure you're eating and not over-exerting yourself. You understand, right?”

 

“Yes...” Connor answers.

 

“Anymore questions? I told you everything I told your partner earlier.” Dr. Eight says.

 

“No, thank you,” Connor gingerly stands and can feel the shift of his new systems as he does that. He now notices that he can feel the waste systems between his legs and it feels weird knowing they're there. However, he's able to walk just fine and he's ready to go home with Hank.

 

Dr. Eight has him sign something and releases him with Hank to go home once he agrees to check-in in a month and a half to make sure the new system is working (Dr. Eight says he doesn't need to get pregnant by then, just take care of his new systems just in case). He and Hank don't speak the whole car ride because they have enough to talk about when they get home.

 

…

 

Like a small child, the whole first week is Connor basically teaching himself to eat and use the bathroom. Connor learns that his body has already programmed what foods are nutritious and will support a pregnancy better so those foods immediately become his favorites (Especially peanut butter. Once Connor first tried it, Hank had to watch in awe as Connor started to eat the whole jar with a spoon).

 

However, no matter how good the food tastes, Connor immediately regrets it a few hours later once he has to use the bathroom. Connor is grateful that Hank gives him privacy regarding the... issue because he hates using the bathroom. It just feels... odd. He understands that the food has to go somewhere but the action in itself feels really weird.

 

The only part Connor likes about the process is washing his hands (Hank immediately scolded him like a child when he didn't wash his hands after the first time he tried the bathroom experience). The action of washing his hands is calming because of the song Hank taught him to sing in his mind while he washes his hands to make sure they're clean. Even if most of the experience is unpleasant, Hank managed to give him one part of it he can calm himself with.

 

After that first week, Connor is in a rhythm enough that he can return to work without any embarrassing incidents. His co-workers couldn't help but stare at him when they see him eating food with Hank at lunch break. In fact, Connor has the face Gavin made when he first saw Connor eating a sandwich ingrained into his memory for his own amusement.

 

It's during that lunch break that Hank finally brings up what he's been meaning to ask Connor about, “So... You really want to have a baby with me still?”

 

Connor stops half-way through his sandwich to give Hank his attention and sighs, “Yes... But I'm terrified, if I'm honest. It's all... new. You get where I'm getting at?”

 

Hank licks his lip and answers, “Yeah. I get it. I'm scared, too,” He gives an intense look, “However, I'm a little excited to be a dad again. If you're still on board, I'll be there to help you all the way through.”

 

With a small smile, Connor is glad Hank is on the same page after a week of him getting his shit together (literally, if he thinks about it), he says, “Good... Will you kiss me now?”

 

Hank doesn't respond other than getting up and walking around the table to lean down and give Connor a deep kiss. Connor is surprised at first but relaxes into it and wraps his arms around Hank's shoulders and closes his eyes. Connor needed this. He missed kissing Hank just because he was worried if Hank really was on board with having a child but he finally gets satisfaction when he programming tells him “ _Cells collected_ ” with one swipe of Hank's inner cheek with his tongue and Hank is left panting from how long the kiss was.

 

Both of their attention is caught when Gavin comes in the break room and comments, “You two are gross,” Luckily, Gavin leaves after he puts his leftover lunch in the fridge and leaves.

 

Hank ignores Gavin and asks Connor, “Was... that all you needed to do?”

 

Connor nods and says, “Yes, my tongue collected cells off your cheek... now we wait.”

 

“Yeah, now we wait.” Hank agrees before they're called by their boss to go out on another case.

 

…

 

The next few weeks are the same cycle of Connor getting used to his new functions, working with Hank on cases and anxiously awaiting his programming to tell him he's pregnant.

 

His new schedule of needing to use the restroom at a specific time every day (because Connor also has a very regular schedule of eating whether it be a full meal or a quick protein bar) has been inconvenient during two cases where he was needed to analyze evidence and he had to leave the crime scene for that. Hank doesn't mind accommodating Connor, knowing he himself has left a crime scene to take a piss in the past, but Connor almost feels bad when his new functions interfering with his work. To make matters worse, he has to be more careful with analyzing blood and thirium with his mouth sensors because his digestive tract might accidentally swallow the contents and harm whatever might be growing inside him. It's irritating to him but his instincts to protect cells growing inside him are stronger.

 

It happens when he's in the middle of analyzing a room of a crime scene. A prompt comes up in his systems that notifies him, “ _Third week of growth reached. Fetus is stable._ ”

 

Connor is stunned by the prompt. That confirms it; he's pregnant.

 

He wants to tell Hank right then but hears movement above them and is distracted by the task at hand. They're in an abandoned house in a neighborhood ravaged by red ice addiction. The call to the police department was originally a domestic violence complaint between a deviant and a human but by the time the police arrived it became a homicide case. From what Connor knows, the two has a fight that ended ugly when the deviant took a cast-iron pan off the kitchen wall and beat the human man to death. The deviant was nowhere to be found... nobody was supposed to be in the house but they had yet to check upstairs.

 

While Hank is distracted marking off evidence, Connor sneaks upstairs to investigate. The stairs do not creak so that's a good thing. Connor cautiously looks down the hallway the the top of the stairs before listening closely with his advanced hearing. He can hear the sound of a pencil on paper in one of the rooms down the way and knows that's the room he's going to check first.

 

When Connor gets to the room, he forces the door open. The android immediately stops writing in their journal on the desk and stares at Connor in horror. There's blood all over the android from beating the man's head in but they seem shaky as they were writing something in their notebook. Connor tries to be soothing as he speaks to them, “... You must be the one who caused the scene downstairs.”

 

The android doesn't hesitant and attacks him, grabbing Connor by the arms quicker than he can react and shoves him to the ground. Connor falls hard, falling face down without being able to stop his face from slamming onto the floor. Connor is dazed, his programming doing a lightning fast diagnostic, “ _Systems briefly disrupted, checking status of fetus...”_

 

Connor has a surreal moment when he realizes he's not just himself that he needs to worry about. He needs to protect his child. He could have put his child in danger by confronting the suspect and his senses are in overdrive. Quickly, he rolls to avoid a blow from the deviant's kick and finds himself against a wall.

 

Staring up at the deviant who has a crazed look in their eyes and clearly has something else wrong with their programming besides deviancy, Connor has to brace himself for another kick aimed for his stomach. He braces for impact... but it never comes.

 

The deviant stops mid-act when they hear Hank downstairs yell, “What the fuck is going on up there?!”

 

It gives Connor enough time to kick out and knock the android down, allowing him to get up and call to Hank, “The suspect is up here! Hurry!” The android tries to get up and attack Connor again but Connor is faster this time, pinning the android to the ground using his whole body until Hank runs up the stairs to help him handcuff the suspect.

 

Connor hears in his mind, “ _Suspect apprehended. Fetus is in stable condition despite vigorous movement detected._ ” Crinkling his nose at the terminology his programming is using, he runs a prompt to change it to something more pleasing.

 

“ _Phrasing changed. Child is in stable condition.”_

 

Feeling a little better in his systems terminology, Connor can now focus on the fact that Hank needs help taking the suspect to the police car. The suspect does try to kick and scream but Hank mostly manages them so Connor is protected from the flailing. The other officers outside are surprised to see the suspect has been apprehended once they get outside but help as well.

 

Connor almost zones out after the suspect is in the back of the car. His systems are in overdrive with thoughts because his child could have have been hurt. What would he have done if he lost the child so easily? How would he explain it to Hank? What... is his going to do from now on? Part of him is excited to be a parent but he can't keep working for the safety of his child-

 

“Connor? Connor! Are you listening?” They're in the front seats of the police car now, ready to take the deviant to the station for questioning. Connor realizes Hank is speaking to him and turns towards him as he says, “Jesus, what has you so distracted?”

 

Connor collects himself and says, “Hank, there's something we need to discuss once we get to the station.”

 

“... Why not now?”

 

Connor sighs and points out, “We have a suspect that can hear our conversation.”

 

“It can't be that bad-”

 

Connor finally can't take it anymore and blurts out, “I'm pregnant.”

 

Silence. Hank just stares at him for a moment before he has a sobering look on his face, realizing why Connor wanted to talk in private. Connor adds, “The suspect almost hurt the baby in the struggle... We need to talk to Fowler about this because I can't work on cases anymore...”

 

Hank grips the steering wheel and assures, “We'll talk to him, hun... I should have had you ask for paternity leave sooner. Like when you got the upgrade...”

 

…

 

After a long conversation with Jeffery Fowler, explaining to him exactly the upgrade that Connor received and their efforts to start a family, Fowler ended up reluctantly agreeing to give Connor paternity leave. It's unpaid because of Connor being an android, which frustrates Hank, but Connor doesn't have to report for work until a couple weeks after the child is born.

 

They're home now and Connor immediately lays on the couch and softly rubs his stomach in thought. So, this is how the next nine months are going to be? He's going to be bored out of his mind not being able to go to work and Hank will miss him on the job but it's all for a child, right?

 

“ _Sustenance required soon._ ” His systems remind him and Connor sighs. It will be worth it in the end. At least, that's what Connor tells himself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got pretty good reception on part one of this. Thank you to everyone whose read this so far, your interest is appreciated. I had no ideas for when Connor was 7 to 8 months pregnant so rip. I decided chapter 3 will be the birth and some after story to the birth. Again, no beta reader, we die like men. Enjoy part two <3

If Connor is honest with himself, being pregnant has made his life really boring.

 

Day in and day out since he went on hiatus from work has been the same routine. Wake up, make sure Hank and Sumo are fed and ready for the day, make sure Hank goes to work, watch crime dramas for most of the day when there is no laundry or housework to do, and eat when his systems tell him to. Connor wonders if he's going insane when he's watching a rerun of a crime drama and finds himself guessing how the episode will end before they even present all the evidence against the antagonists. It's been a total of eight weeks of this same routine and Connor wants nothing more than to be out in the field with Hank instead of hearing about his partner's day over dinner.

 

While attempting to get into a new hobby, crossword puzzles, Connor has an update from his systems that's unusually long, “ _Sustenance required in thirty minutes. Preferably containing peanut butter and another protein. Womb expanding soon to accommodate growth of child.”_

 

Connor never had this happen before and he can physically feel it happening. He puts the crossword puzzle book down and watches as his tummy grows by a couple centimeters where it's a noticeable protrusion. It's... unnerving at first, feeling like he doesn't have control of his body anymore. Cautiously, he rests a hand on his tummy and rubs a bit. The action is oddly soothing, reassuring himself that he's alright and his system even rewards him with a notification, “ _Child is stable, growing at expected pace.”_

 

Closing his eyes, Connor thinks. He's going to be a parent in seven more months. The thought gives him so much anxiety that he wonders why he wanted this in the first place. If Hank didn't reassure him that he's doing fine everyday, as if sensing Connor's inner turmoil, he doesn't know how he'd manage.

 

Connor stands and tries to distract himself by getting something to eat early. It will throw off his schedule by thirty minutes but he doesn't care. Connor wants to try what Dr. Jameson had suggested over the phone when he called for advice. He comforts himself by imagining that everything he does is to show love for the baby. Instead of considering everyday actions an inconvenience, he reminds himself that this is all for his child to grow and be nurtured and that gives him some purpose in this whole experience beside feeling like he's useless (Being forced to go on hiatus from the work you were originally built to do really is a blow to your self-worth).

 

Getting out the peanut butter, leftover pork strips, celery, and the blender, Connor puts the odd assortment of food in the blender once it's plugged in and blends the mess until it's a smooth shake. Hank thinks Connor's shakes are disgusting. However, Connor would rather satisfy the cravings his programming is giving him rather than actually enjoy the food. Besides, Hank only needs to see him eat at dinner time so Connor can drink whatever concoction he makes during the day if he wants.

 

Cleaning out the blender after pouring the concoction into a glass, Connor then drinks it in one long series of gulps. The taste is weird but he can still taste the peanut butter and that soothes him. In his imagination, he imagines the baby is enjoying getting nourishment. He rinses out the glass, does the dishes, and plans in his mind what he'll have for dinner based on what nourishment he needs. He took his vitamins that morning so all he needs is something rich in calcium to fill in the gaps and a protein for Hank to enjoy the meal. He knows exactly what he's going to make. Macaroni and cheese casserole with hamburger.

 

The next hour is spent preparing the noodles, cheese and hamburger to go into a casserole dish for the oven. While he's mixing the three together in a bowl, he hears the front door open and greets, “Welcome home, Hank!”

 

There's a grunt from Hank as he lazily gives Sumo attention. When Hank comes into the kitchen, Connor is putting the casserole into the oven to melt the cheese. Hank asks, “How has your day been? Bored out of your mind?”

 

“You have no idea,” Connor says as he shuts the oven, “They played the same reruns of 'Blue Bloods' that we played a week ago and I already knew who the killer was before the end. I did the laundry, cleaned the bath tub and organized the garage this morning before settling in to work on that new crossword puzzle book you bought me when-” He pauses, not sure if he should tell Hank about what happened next. It feels... personal and Connor almost never feels like anything between them is too personal.

 

“... When, what? What else happened today, sweetheart?” Hank says and it makes Connor feel fluttery.

 

Connor considers it and admits the rest, “Well... My womb expanded today to accommodate our child and I could _feel_ it,” Connor is a little reluctant but he shows turns more towards Hank and steps forward to grab Hank's hand to guide it to his belly, “Feel... I feel bigger.”

 

Hank quietly lets Connor put his large hand palm on Connor's belly. It's certainly a bit different than it was before visually but Hank understands what Connor is really asking for right now. He wants to have Hank share that moment with him, knowing Connor must be still struggling with the idea he's carrying a child inside him and scared despite his excitement. Connor gives Hank an expectant look and Hank brings his other hand to also rub Connor's belly. Hank hasn't experienced this since his ex-wife was expecting Cole. It's... nice, to say the least.

 

Their eyes meet and Hank continues to feel. He knows that Connor is carrying a clone of him but it's easier to fall into the fantasy that it will be their own unique child. If anything, Hank is ready to be the father to this child that he wasn't entirely for Cole and would so anything to make Connor feel comfortable and loved for giving him this opportunity.

 

Soon, Connor takes his hands away and informs, “Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. I won't make a shake out of the casserole in front of you.”

 

“... You're still going to make a shake out of the leftovers tomorrow, aren't you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“God, you're gross sometimes, Connor.”

 

…

 

At the four month mark, Connor's belly is large enough to to catch attention when he's in public. Sure, people just think he's somehow a fat android but it's enough to make Connor insecure about going to the grocery store or do errands with Hank because of the stares. Other androids can sense his condition as actually being pregnant but that still does nothing to ease his mind.

 

It's seven in the evening when there's a knock on the front door. Sumo barks a couple times before Connor gets up from the couch, holding his belly with a hand, and answers the door. At the door once he opens it is Gavin Reed, looking pissed off with a case file in his hands.

 

“Good evening, Reed.”

 

“Not here for you, fucker. Here for Hank. New case.” Connor can see Gavin occasionally glance at his belly. It's no secret that he's pregnant to the police department. Naturally, Gavin must be a little curious despite his disdain for Connor.

 

However, Connor likes to annoy Gavin. He gives a sweet smile and offers, “If you want, you can touch it. I like it when people feel it. He's not kicking yet but the sentiment is still the same.”

 

Gavin looks like he wants to be offended at the offer but Connor grabs Gavin's hand too quickly and forces it to touch his belly over the hoodie he's wearing. For a few seconds, Gavin is in shock and disgust but softens to let it happen. Even when Connor lets go of his hand, the hand stays and gives a quick rub before taking the hand away. There's a mumble about this being 'fucking weird' from Gavin but otherwise tells again, “Need to see Hank.”

 

Connor nods and wanders to the bedroom to inform Hank of Gavin's arrival. Hank is on his laptop on the bed, looking bored as Connor senses he's browsing in the search engine for 'gifts for androids' in one tab and 'advanced crossword puzzle books' in another. Connor can't help but smile because Connor listened to his opinion on enjoying lots of gifts and his want for more complicated puzzle books to actually stimulate his mind.

 

Connor looks up and asks, “Who was at the door?”

 

“Reed.”

 

“Aw, fuck,” Hank curses and closes his laptop. He gets up and stretches, “Okay, I'll see what the fuck he wants... You gonna be fine by yourself?”

 

“Yes...” Connor says but he knows he misses Hank when he's not home.

 

Hank gets closer and kisses Connor on the cheek, offering a belly rub that Connor happily accepts. Connor smiles softly until Connor says, “You look cute appearing chubby.”

 

That immediately wipes the smile away and he asks, “Is it because of the pregnancy that you haven't initiated sex recently? You haven't even asked for it since I got the upgrade...”

 

Hank sighs, “No, that's not it,” There's no deception detected, “I just figured you were stressed out and didn't want sex... If you want to later, we can try. I know you don't get much out of it besides making me feel good.”

 

That relaxes Connor to know and he informs, “I love pleasing you. In fact, it would be a welcome distraction.”

 

“Okay... I will deal with Reed.”

 

With that, Connor is left alone at home while Hank and Gavin leave to go to a case. Connor lounges on the couch after getting the tub of ice cream to snack on. It's not a healthy choice but the dessert is comforting. While watching TV and snacking on the dessert in small spoonfuls, his systems inform him of something concerning, “ _Anomaly detected in child growth.”_

 

That makes Connor freeze, sending him into a slight panic. His systems instructions tell him that warning means the cells aren't cloning correctly or a birth defect is detected. Looking at the ice cream, he immediately stops eating, puts it away and then looks up Dr. Jameson's cellphone number in his system. Maybe he's over-reacting but did he do something wrong? His child was fine until he started eating the ice cream it seems.

 

 _Something is wrong with my baby_ , Connor's mind replays over and over in a panic, _Something is wrong with my baby- Something is wrong with my baby- Something is wrong with my baby- Something is wrong-_

 

“ _Hello?”_ Dr. Jameson speaks from the other end of the phone into Connor's mind, who must have dialed her instinctively.

 

“Hello, this is Connor Anderson... I-I have an anomaly detected in my system and I need help.” Connor rambles, starting to cry tearlessly, “It happened so suddenly... I was eating ice cream when I got 'Anomaly detected in child growth' in my system. M-my partner isn't home and I'm scared.”

 

“ _Connor, calm down. Can you run another diagnostic? Your system should be able to detect what exactly is wrong with the baby if you focus.”_ Dr. Jameson is firm but is comforting at the same time, attempting to get him in control.

 

“O-Okay,” He initiates another diagnostic. This time, it's more informative than the first.

 

_Nutritional systems functioning, artificial womb is intact, vitals for child are normal, anomaly detected in growth; not life threatening._

 

Connor relays the information to Dr. Jameson and she hums before answering, “ _You don't need to worry, Connor. The system sometimes over-reacts to different stimuli. If you're eating more ice cream than normal, I suggest cutting back. If it is something significant, it won't become apparent until later in the pregnancy. Everything is okay for now.”_

 

Connor is not crying anymore but still worried, asking, “What should I do?”

 

“ _Talk to your partner. They will give you more comfort than I can. Please understand the cloning system isn't perfect. If there are problems with your child, it's not your fault. You're free to blame Cyberlife or whoever because even we acknowledge that his program is still in beta.”_

 

“Alright... Thank you.” Connor says.

 

“ _No problem. I hope you have a good night.”_

 

They hang up and Connor is left alone to stew in his issue. He rubs his belly in thought. No matter what happens to his child, he'd still love them but how would Hank handle any imperfections? What if his child continues to develop wrong and it leads to death? Connor's LED turns red and he realizes how distraught he would be. He has to cancel out the warnings his system is giving him for thinking about that and gets out his crossword puzzles to distract himself until Hank comes back.

 

Connor is halfway through one of the puzzles before Hank returns home... The first thing he does when Hank asks how he is is cry and ramble about what happened. All Hank can do is give him a comforting and confused hug but eventually gets what Connor is trying to say and realizes why he's crying. Hank doesn't say anything, just letting Connor hold him and get his emotions out.

 

However, Hank shares his concern in the future of their child.

 

…

 

For the next two months, Connor almost does a diagnostic to check on his child daily. The anomaly message still won't go away but it's not specific enough as to tell him exactly what is wrong. His concern is the anomaly will turn life-threatening but his fears ease a bit as the months pass with no indication that the child's condition is getting worse.

 

Now at six months, Connor's rounded belly almost makes him waddle if he doesn't pay attention to how he's walking. However, he's no longer self-conscious about being pregnant. If people stare when he's out doing errands, let them. He will gladly hold his belly while picking out what vegetables he wants to make dinner with at the grocery store or let Hank give his belly a pat while at the bank. Hell, he'll let other androids interface with him and touch his belly if they ask. He really likes his belly being touched because it's comforting.

 

It's when they return from the store on a Sunday afternoon that Connor feels the first signs of movement inside him. Connor is helping Hank put away food when he feels the first kick. He freezes so suddenly it catches Hank's attention, who asks, “What's wrong, hun?”

 

Connor wordlessly grabs Hank's hand and brings it to his tummy. Hank is a little confused at first but audibly gasps when he feels the second kick. The two stare at each other until Connor's LED flashes yellow and he looks like he's about to cry.

 

“Oh Connor, that's wonderful.”

 

Connor pulls him into a hug and says, “It feels so weird... but I've never felt so much.” He doesn't need to specify how he feels because Hank understands it must be overwhelming for him.

 

“... Have you thought of names?” The question takes Connor off-guard. His LED continues to change colors as he thinks.

 

“Not really. Maybe Hank Jr. or Cole were the top of my mind.” Connor admits. He isn't very creative with names.

 

Hank pulls away from the hug and gives him a soft, sad look. Hank says, “I won't let you name him after me when he's a clone and Cole brings back painful memories.”

 

Connor frowns but nods in understanding before saying, “Then I have no idea for names... We still have three months. We'll come up with something.”

 

Hank seems comforted by that and offers, “I'll make dinner tonight.”

 

“Alright.”

 

…

 

_Connor is on a table, strapped down so he can't move. Faceless doctors from Cyberlife speak around him, muttering about how they're going to collect the child. Connor is struggling. They're going to take his child, there's no one to save him and all he can do is watch._

 

“ _Please, let me go! Please don't take him from me!” Connor begs and searches around him for some hope of escape. He's terrified and wants to do everything he can to protect his child._

 

_He screams when they force him open to take the child from him. He has to close his eyes because he can't watch but soon he can hear his child's screams as he's taken from the womb. When he opens his eyes, he sees faceless doctor holding his screaming infant and walking away with him._

 

“ _No! Bring him back! Please!!!” Connor screams. This can't be happening._

 

“ _Connor?”_

 

…

 

“Connor? Connor, wake up!”

 

The scene that unfolded in Connor's mind was a dream. When he boots up from sleep mode, he's disoriented but recognizes Hank beside him looking concerned. Hank cups his cheeks and has a pained look. He's back in their bedroom, his child is still inside him, and he is safe.

 

“You... You were whimpering in your sleep. Your LED was flashing red so I decided to wake you. Was it a nightmare?” Hank asks.

 

Connor takes Hank's hands from his face and nods. Before Hank can even ask, he explains, “They- Cyberlife was taking our baby away. There was nothing I could do a-and-” He stops himself because he's going to cry remembering it. Hank doesn't push, offering silently to hold him. Connor cuddles close and feels safe in Hank's arms.

 

“It's okay... I wouldn't let them do that, Connor. I promise.”

 

And Connor believes him. The nightmare is a projection of his fears; He's afraid of losing his child, whether it be by Cyberlife, the anomaly or simply having to part with the child from his womb.

 

Hank offers, “Want to cuddle for awhile? Until you fall asleep?”

 

Connor nods, rolling over so he can be the little spoon for Hank. Connor relaxes as Hank rubs his tummy and eventually falls back asleep.

 

…

 

Month seven and eight went by with almost no incident. Connor was still haunted by the nightmare he had but it slowly become a secondary thought as they had to clean out Cole's old bedroom and make it suitable for the baby on the way. It really took a toll on Hank to do so but it was needed. Connor didn't push Hank when he would procrastinate the chore because he knew it would get done. They had the room repainted a soft blue since Hank insisted that blue was a masculine color (This led to an argument because Connor had to counter with “What if our child doesn't identify as a boy later on?” and Hank was so taken aback by that that his answer was, “I don't fucking know. I guess we'll cross that bridge if it happens but right now we know the sex is male and I want my son to be surrounded by boyish things”. Connor was mildly pissed off by that answer but knows Hank would warm up to the idea if their son decided they were actually a girl. Connor just wants them to be open to whatever happens.)

 

The only notable thing that happened during the two months besides the redecorating of Cole's old bedroom was a baby shower. Connor had returned from the grocery store that day to find Hank and most of his co-workers inside their home with presents and decorations. Even Gavin of all people was there with a gift. Hank had told his co-workers not to waste any time once Connor was home and one by one they had him open gifts. Connor has never been more flattered. Baby clothes, diapers, gift cards to baby stores, a new crib, and even parenting books Connor doesn't even need because it's installed into him. Gavin gifted them an old fashion baby monitor with the comment, “The news one are fucking complicated.”

 

Of course, Connor thanked every one of them and gave the braver ones the chance to touch his tummy. Gavin seemed reluctant to touch his belly again like he did months ago but eventually did and was pleasantly surprised to feel a kick.

 

As happy as Connor is to be pregnant... he knows it must come to an end. With his ninth month coming up, he dreads the upcoming due date knowing he must face his fear the nightmare presented to him months ago. When everyone has left the baby shower and Hank is taking a nap, Connor rests on the couch and stares at his belly in thought... trying to figure out a way to have his baby without Cyberlife being involved.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for this fic but I might do a side story to this fic based on Connor and Hank's son as a teenager if y'all want it bad enough (I have an idea that won't leave my brain for it but i want to keep this fic at 3 chapters so rip). If this chapter seems like a stream of consciousness, it probably is. Regardless, thank you so much for reading.

In the end, they had to go through Cyberlife for the delivery. Cyberlife are the only ones who know how to do a procedure as delicate as removing a baby from an android body. Connor almost pleaded when Dr. Jameson called to remind him he's due in a week that he should be allowed to deliver somewhere else... Which lead to him telling her his concerns and about the nightmare he had. Dr. Jameson patiently listened but the answer was still the same; He had no choice but to deliver at Cyberlife because they wanted to download his records taken by his body about the pregnancy progression. With a lot of caution, Connor eventually agreed even though he was terrified.

 

The day of the delivery, Connor is distracting himself in the car ride with music. Hank is letting him have free reign over what they play in the car. However, that doesn't stop them from talking, Hank says, “I won't let anything happen to you... If they try anything, I will stop it,” He pauses before reminding him, “You don't just have me. Gavin and our co-workers are in the car behind us. They'll be there as back up.”

 

“... Alright.” Connor doesn't have anything else to say. If everything does go okay, he'll be a father and will finally be able to put his new parenting protocols to use. He'll finally be able to meet his child... but that also means they won't be a part of one another anymore either. Rubbing his belly, Connor already senses the feelings of emptiness that will present themselves because of his deviancy. It's similar to depression.

 

It seems not before long, they're pulling into the parking area for Cyberlife and Connor feels anxious. When he gets out of the car, he goes over to Hank to hold his hand. Their co-workers park as well and follow them like a small herd towards the building, saying words of encouragement for Connor. The rest feels like Connor is trying to block it out. They check in, they're guided to the elevator (where Connor decides he only wants Hank in the delivery room with him and has the co-workers stay in the lobby), Dr. Jameson greets them first, and then it's explained to him how the delivery is going to work. He will lay down on a table while five technicians and Dr. Eight turn off his pain sensors and open him up. There will be a curtain placed across Connor's chest so he and Hank don't have to watch as they remove the child. She assures him he'll get to hold his child while they put him back together but that doesn't ease Connor's mind. Regardless, he's terrified.

 

Hank gives his hand a squeeze while she explains. Sensing his discomfort, Dr. Jameson says lastly, “You'll be alright, Connor. We've done this procedure enough times to know it will go smoothly.”

 

With that, Connor is in a room now similar to the one where he had the upgrade built except it gives the vibe of a human hospital. There are android parts and machinery for repairs but there's also supplies that you would see in a maternity ward. There's a plastic crib, towels, ect. Connor is a little comforted by it feeling more like a human hospital but he's still wary.

 

Dr. Jameson says something quickly to Dr. Eight and the assistants and they scramble quickly to get tools. Connor sees the table he has to lay on. It's slightly padded for comfort. Dr. Jameson smiles at him and asks, “Get comfortable. I'll get a chair for your partner.”

 

Connor lays on his back on the table and calms himself. It's going to be fine; that's what he tells himself. He has a hand on his large tummy until an assistant moves it and another assistant starts to set up the curtain to block the view of his abdomen. Connor reaches for Hank's hand once again once Dr. Jameson has given him a chair to sit next to Connor's upper half.

 

Hank holds his hand tight. Neither of them can see what's going on behind the curtain and Hank doesn't want to get up to look. All Connor knows is they disabled his detection of pain and touch to that area yet his systems are still giving him 'foreign intrusion' errors. It feels weird. It feels even weirder when he can sense they've reached the womb and are cutting it open. Connor is now grateful he can't see what's going on or he'd have a panic attack.

 

“Hank... I already have a name for our son.” Connor distracts himself by talking to Hank.

 

“Oh yeah?” Hank sounds interested despite his own concern for Connor.

 

“How about John? John Anderson? It's a simple and a good name,” Connor says and pauses when a few more intrusion errors pop up as he can feel them cutting the cord to the baby. He finishes with, “It's a respectable name.”

 

Hank grunts in agreement but his attention is caught by something. Connor tries to look the same way but he can't see what Hank sees. Hank seems to be in awe of what he sees... and Connor realizes what Hank is looking at when he hears the whimpers of an infant.

 

There's a few tense moments are Connor absorbs what's happening. His child crying as one of the assistants cleans them up, the cooing of Dr. Jameson at the sight of the child, his own feelings as his systems give him the message ' _Mission Accomplished'..._ Connor can't help but smile widely. He's never been this happy. He can't sit up or move to get a better look at his child but luckily he doesn't have to. The assistant gives the newly bundled up and crying infant to Connor to hold in his arms. However, some of Connor's fears return and his uses his systems to analyze the child:

 

_John Anderson, 10 minutes old, anomaly detected_

 

Connor frowns at that. What exactly is wrong with his child that his systems are still giving him warnings? Determined to get to the bottom of it, Connor focuses using systems he hasn't used in awhile. His ability to scan the human body.

 

_Detected: Birth defect, non-life threatening. Under development of the auditory function of the brain. Chance of deafness: 97%_

 

He's in... disbelief. There's a war between two sides of him going on. There's one side relieved it's nothing that will take the infant's life but the other side is screaming at him that he failed. _The child is deaf and it's your fault. You should have done something sooner-_ But that thought isn't logical either. It's not his fault that the cells didn't clone properly. _It's not his fault-It's not his fault-It's not his fault-It's not his fault-it's-_

 

“Connor? Are you alright? You've been staring at the baby with a sad look on your face for a straight two minutes.” Hank points this out, concern in his voice. It's caught the attention of Dr. Jameson, Dr. Eight and the assistants as well.

 

Connor doesn't stop the words coming from his mouth, “He's... deaf.”

 

For a moment, Hank is in shock along with the others. None of them expected to hear that. For a few moments, Hank does nothing but stare at Connor and their new son, John. Connor can tell Hank wants to blame someone for what happened, for their child being this way, but he resigns himself to scooting the chair closer and getting a closer look at the baby.

 

“... He looks just how I did in baby pictures.” Hank eventually says.

 

“He should. He's a clone of you.” Connor knows he sounds a little bit of a smart ass with that remark before adding, “Looks like we have more than what we planned for.” Connor knows he sounds like he's going to cry. He's overwhelmed. He's a new father, the child he carried for nine months is now in his arms, and everything in his life seems insignificant compared to his new role of being this small being's provider. He doesn't want to return to work in a few weeks. Everything that matters now is that John grows up happy and well-provided for.

 

“Yeah... I should take sign language classes, shouldn't I?” Hank wonders and Connor nods. It's a first step. They don't have time to linger on the fact their child is deaf other than how to make his life comfortable as he grows up.

 

“I already have the language downloaded. You don't need to worry about not having anyone to practice the language with.” Connor watches as John opens his eyes and stares at Connor, “If you want, Hank, I will start researching deaf resources as soon as we get cleared to go home. My processes have no information on how to raise a deaf child compared to a hearing child and I will have to learn.”

 

Hank makes a grunt in acknowledgment and the assistants let Connor and Hank have time to look over their child while they fix Connor good as new. John falls back asleep after staring for awhile and Connor smiles again. Hank gets to hold the baby for a bit before Dr. Jameson informs, “We'll do one last scan on your baby and Connor and you'll be cleared to take them home. Oh, and you'll have to both sign a birth certificate.”

 

Connor is reluctant to hand his baby over but lets them take John to have a final scan done to make sure that his deafness is the only health issue. They take the curtain away and scan Connor on the table as well. Once both scans are done with a confirmed clean bill of health, Connor gets to hold John in his arms as Hank is signing the birth certificate and then Connor does so one handed.

 

Leaving Cyberlife is satisfying. Of course, they show off the baby to their co-workers (Gavin has to make the comment to Hank, “Looks just like you, you robot fucker”) and all leave in one big group to meet up at Hank and Connor's home. The car ride has music playing but not very loud because Connor suggests the vibration of the music might wake John.

 

During the ride, Connor comments, “I love him already.”

 

Hank has a soft smile and says, “Me, too... No matter what becomes of him, I love him.”

 

…

 

Fowler ended up letting Hank take paid time off to help Connor with the baby. The first weeks are rough for both of them. Connor thought he'd had an established internal schedule for feeding and changing the baby but he was entirely wrong because John was a crier. The baby would cry just to cry it seemed like. He couldn't hear himself and how loud he was for his exhausted fathers but must have learned he gets attention from crying. That's the only conclusion Connor can come up with despite the infant being too young to logically learn behaviors like that.

 

A positive that's happened is that Connor no longer needs to eat or use the bathroom. His upgrade was turned mostly off except for the parenting software. Connor enjoys the freedom of not being required to do those things anymore but misses the act of eating.

 

It's one in the morning when Connor is woken from his sleep mode by the baby crying. Hank groans in his sleep but doesn't entirely wake so Connor takes it that it's his turn to attend to John. Connor gets up and makes his way to John's bedroom. John is whimpering when he gets to the room and Connor is almost relieved it's for good reason because he needs his diaper changed.

 

While changing the diaper, Connor does a scan to see his son's vitals and condition.

 

_John Anderson, 3 weeks old, anomaly detected, needs to be fed in two hours_

 

John is still whimpering when he now has a clean diaper on so Connor picks him up in his arms and rocks him gently. Connor knows John can't hear him but still says to him, “You are so noisy... You know, I'm sorry you're like this. I bet it would be easier if you could hear me... but my systems just had to not function properly.”

 

It's easier for Connor to confess how he's feeling to John than Hank. Hank can listen but he always tries to comfort Connor in ways that aren't helpful. With John, he doesn't have to worry about getting a response back or bad advice. More importantly, John can't invalidate his feelings of feeling like he did something wrong. Connor is fighting a battle between two conclusions of code in his head. One is ' _You failed your mission, your child isn't healthy'_ and the other is ' _It's not your fault, John is alive and you accomplished your mission'._ It's a struggle because both feed off each other. John is alive but he didn't develop correct. He didn't develop correctly but he shows no signs of discomfort. Connor could keep going in circles with his conclusions but it's not good for his sanity.

 

John starts to calm down from the rocking, not asleep and reaches to grip onto Connor's shirt. Connor lets him and decides that if his baby isn't going to sleep then he won't either. Connor goes into the living room, LED flickering as he turns the TV on with his mind, and watches TV with John in his arms. There's an old cop show on an obscure channel that he watches for awhile until John makes noises again. John is staring blankly at him and Connor wonders what's going through the tiny baby's mind until John makes babbling noises louder and pulls on Connor's shirt.

 

“What is it, John?” Connor asks.

 

He watches the baby closely to realize John is reaching towards his face. He leans down so John can interact and the baby touches his LED. Oh... John likes that it flickers. Connor worries John might try to pull it off but the baby doesn't do much other than touch it. When John touches his face, Connor lets his skin fade away to reveal the white plastic underneath. John seems a little startled by that at first but it soon becomes a game of how much of his dad's face he can turn into white plastic with his hands in the end. The answer is not much but enough to keep the child entertained before he's whining from hunger.

 

Connor carries the baby in one arm and uses the other to put together a bottle in the kitchen. Mixing up the formula, putting it in the microwave until it's warm and then gently coaxing John to suckle from the bottle. The baby hungrily suckles and Connor smiles at his appetite. He still can't believe he carried this little one for nine months. He's not human but he certainly feels what would be considered parental instincts. His programming might tell him how and when to care for his child but the feelings of love and devotion to the child are entirely his deviancy. He's been lucky enough to drown the emotions of emptiness with the fullness of his heart caring for the infant. It's moments like these that make him realize how much he's going to miss this when the child is old enough to start doing things on his own.

 

When John is finished, Connor burps him and absentmindedly starts singing a song that would normally serve the purpose of soothing the child to sleep. He eventually remembers that John can't hear the song and feels a bit of sadness, still continuing to sing more to soothe himself than John. Gently rocking the baby, Connor sings a song that is Japanese. It's a song that calms Connor when he listens to it so it has the same effect when he sings it. John seems unphased as he dozes off into baby dreamland.

 

When he's finished singing the song, he senses someone behind him and turns to find Hank leaning against the wall and watching Connor with the baby. Connor relaxes and points out, “You almost startled me.”

 

“I had to get up to take a piss but heard you singing... How's he doing?”

 

“Well, he just ate and is sleeping now. I think he's okay,” Connor informs, then continuing, “He likes my LED and finds it entertaining when my expose my plastic surfaces.”

 

Hank snorts, “Wow, easily entertained... I hope he grows up more to be like you than me. I'm a fuck up.”

 

Connor frowns and his LED turns yellow as he says, “You're not a fuck up. You may have made questionable decisions but that's part of being human... If he turns out like me, he won't be able to connect with other humans correctly. He's not an android so I don't want him growing up thinking he is one... That could have dire consequences.”

 

Hank doesn't question that but adds, “Well... He'd be more perfect if he was like you. I know you're going to teach him so much even before he has to go to school.”

 

Connor snorts but directs the conversation elsewhere, “When are your sign language classes?”

 

“Sundays starting next week,” Hank informs, “I know you'll help me get a hang of this crap for John's sake.”

 

Connor hums and glaces at his sleeping son. He asks, “Would you like me to go with you?”

 

“No, you already know the language so it would be boring for you.”

 

“I need exposure to the deaf community. I want to understand the people that our son will be socializing with when the time comes.” Connor has done a lot of research but it's not the same as learning first hand. Also, his sign language vocabulary could use some finesse for slang terms and more advanced understanding.

 

“If you say so, I guess you can come with me.” Hank says and Connor gives a nod.

 

Hank yawns and says, “Let's get to bed. We need to sleep when he's asleep.”

 

Agreeing, Connor takes John back to his crib and is eager to return to bed with Hank.

 

…

 

“ _Smile, John.”_ Connor uses sign language to communicate to John in his high chair. The baby hasn't quite mastered the sign for 'smile' but seems to understand as he gives his dad a big smile so Connor can take a picture on his phone.

 

John is one year old today. When the baby turned six months old, Connor started teaching him sign language. John is slowly learning how to communicate things to Connor and Hank. The funny thing is with Connor that John will use signing but with Hank he'll try to make noise instead because Hank has tried (almost hopelessly) to teach John how to speak by making him mouth the words Hank tries speaking at him. Connor thought it was ridiculous trying to teach him how to speak when he can't even hear himself but Hank insists it will be a useful skill for him later on. So far, John can sign more things than he can mouth and makes words.

 

Hank walks into the kitchen and John immediately starts trying to talk what Hank has taught him, “Dada!”

 

Hank smiles at that and signs back, “ _Hi, John._ ” Hank isn't fluent in sign language but he knows a lot more in the year he's been taking classes. Their life has changed a lot. When they're at home, Connor and Hank mostly use sign language to communicate and use speech at work. Connor enjoys going back to work but he has severely cut back his hours in order to limit the time John has to spend in daycare.

 

“ _When are the guests going to arrive?”_ Connor signs at Hank. Hank gives him a shrug that means he has no idea and Connor gets frustrated, continuing, “ _The cake is ready, the decorations are up and John is awake and ready to play with the other kids. Is there anything you need to do to get ready?”_

 

“ _Not really,”_ Hank thinks over what signs to use before continuing, “ _I might need to put a better jacket on but I think I'm fine.”_

 

John makes noises of discomfort to get both men's attention and signs, “ _Want down. Where's Sumo?”_

 

Connor smiles and lets the baby out of his high chair, carrying John to show him Sumo in his dog bed before answering, “ _He is sleeping. You will have to wait to play with him.”_

 

That seems to disappoint the child but he then tries to touch Connor's LED and Connor lets him. The door bell rings and Sumo is awake and barking. Hank is the one that answers the door and, from what Connor can hear, it's Gavin and his three year old daughter Janet. Janet lets out a squeal as Sumo greets her and Hank and Gavin greet each other.

 

“Janet knows John is deaf, right?” Hank asks.

 

“Yeah, I explained he can't hear her and to play nice... I just don't want her interacting with the plastic asshole.” Gavin hasn't changed too much but this is more civil than he usually is.

 

Connor rolls his eyes a bit at Gavin's comment. He doesn't want to interact with Gavin but he'll let his son socialize with his daughter. Janet immediately loves Sumo and curiously looks around for the birthday boy that her father told her this party is for. Sumo and Janet come into Connor's view and the little girl asks, “Can John play?”

 

John stares at the girl in curiosity before Connor says, “Yes, but you'll have to play in the play pen.” Janet gladly follows Connor over to the play pen set up for John and his playmates. He lets the two kids in the play pen full of toys appropriate for a one year old, setting John down so he can crawl over to his favorite set of large building blocks. Janet gives Sumo one last pat on the head before joining to watch John start to put blocks together.

 

Connor closes the play pen and leaves the children to play. His systems tell him there's only a 15% chance the two children could get any trouble so he's not too worried. He can hear Gavin and Hank bantering about something in the other room about the cake but he doesn't care to listen as the door bell rings and the other set of guests invited arrive. The other guests are a family from the deaf child support group that Connor went to a few times months ago. The woman named Gena and her twin son and daughter, Harry and Emma, arrive. This time, Connor greets them. Gena is a tall Latina woman with dark brown hair. Her son and daughter are only a couple months older than John. The son is deaf like John but the daughter is hearing. Both children know some sign language so Connor really hopes they can become friends with John so he doesn't feel alone.

 

“Hello, Connor.” Gena says, carrying a baby in each arm.

 

“Hello, Gena. Come on in. The kids go in the play pen until it's time for cake.” Connor informs.

 

Gena smirks, “Oh Connor, anytime is a good time for cake.”

 

Connor chuckles at her joke and leads her to the play pen to put her children down to play. Connor watches as Emma is quick to join John in playing with the blocks. Emma tries saying something to John but when he just stares at her she tries signing 'play?' and he nods. Connor smiles as John and Emma start building a tower while Janet spins in circles and Harry watches her spin. His percentage for the likelihood of mischief from the children is at 45% so now he's concerned.

 

Gena joins Hank and Gavin in their banter while Connor watches the children. Emma seems to sign at a faster rate than his own son and John has to sign 'repeat?' a few times. It frustrates Emma but she seems willing to sign again and again until John understands. Their conversation is simple, ' _Can I have the block?_ ' ' _Yes_.' ' _Okay, I will set it here_ ' ect. Sometime John will look towards Connor to make sure his dad is watching him play.

 

There is some turmoil when Janet knocks over the tower of blocks while spinning and John starts to cry. Emma gets mad and throws a block at Janet. Connor has to climb into the play pen to separate the two from fighting and tells them both, “Hey, that's not nice. You don't throw things... Emma, say you're sorry.”

 

Emma makes a sound of irritation but mutters, “Sorry...”

 

Connor then asks Janet, “Say you're sorry back.”

 

Janet is more reluctant but eventually says, “I'm sorry for knocking down the blocks...” Satisfied, Connor lets them return to playing for awhile and then comforts John. John doesn't want to play after that and just lets Connor hold him while the other children play.

 

Eventually, Hank has Connor herd the children to have cake with the adults. John is put into his high chair while the other children are fed cake by their parents. John takes a bite of cake and he doesn't like it. John makes the weirdest face of disgust from the tiny bite that he took that it makes Hank laugh and eat the rest of the slice for him. Janet and Harry eat the cake happily while Emma seems to have the same opinion as John regarding cake. Gena chuckles as well.

 

Gavin asks Janet, “Are you liking the party, sweetie?”

 

“I am now there's cake!” Janet says and the rest of them laugh.

 

After cake, most of the kids take a nap. The only one awake is Emma, who is watching John sleep. While Hank is saying goodbyes to Gavin and Janet, who only came for cake, Gena talks to Connor, “There's a new daycare that opened that has services for deaf children. I'm going to enroll Harry and Emma soon if you wanted to move John to be with his little friends.”

 

Connor mulls it over but voices his concern, “I'm not sure if John considers your children his friends yet. Changing daycare might be traumatic for him.”

 

Gena shrugs and offers, “Well, we can still keep scheduling play dates until you decide whether that will be beneficial. I know that our children will be going to the same preschool in a couple years so I thought that they could spend more time together... Especially Emma, since she's shown interest in your family.”

 

Connor's LED flickers yellow in thought and asks, “Shown interest in our family? She's only been over a few times.”

 

Gena sighs and says, “Let me rephrase that and explain from the beginning... Ever since I started reading story books with android characters, she's shown odd interest in androids. We got her an android dog and you wanna know what the first thing she did was?” Connor nods as he's listening, “She tried to open up the dog's wire panels. I'm... concerned she'll grow up with an interest in androids that might not be healthy. Like, the kind of people who want to take apart androids for fun. I like bringing her over hear so she has healthy exposure to androids that isn't focused on what's inside them. You understand what I mean, right?”

 

Connor understands her concern, “Yes, I can see where this behavior early on could be detrimental... So, you want me to interact with her while they're playing to make sure she knows how to act around androids?”

 

“Yes, I would appreciate it.”

 

Connor doesn't mind that. Emma and Harry have been good playmates for John so being a parental role in their lives as well would be nice.

 

Eventually, Gena takes her children home as well. Emma waves good bye to John and John waves back as they leave. Once the party is over, Hank signs to Connor, “ _That was tiring._ ”

 

“ _Agreed... It's been a year since I gave birth._ ” Connor reminisces.

 

Hank snorts and signs, “ _He was removed from you, not really born._ ”

 

Connor rolls his eyes and says out loud, “That's not the point, Hank.”

 

Now that Hank recoils a bit and is listening, Connor continues, “My point is that a lot has changed... Do you regret any of this?”

 

To Connor's surprise, Hank immediately says, “Of course not... It's like a second chance for me. I can't have Cole back but I have you and John and I couldn't be happier.”

 

Connor is smiling at that but his attention is caught when John yells out, “Dada!”

 

Both turn to their son and both gasp when they see John sign, “ _I love you, dad._ ”

 

…

 

“ _Are you excited to sign up for hockey?_ ” Connor asks John with fluid sign.

 

The four-year-old nods as they walk into the lobby area for the ice rink. John has been watching a hockey game on TV with Hank the other night and insisted that he try it out. Connor knows it probably won't stick with the young child because John has already gotten bored of art, soccer, and piano but still holds out hope he'll find a hobby that is stimulating.

 

Walking up with the desk with the small child following, Connor greets the clerk, “Hello. Is the hockey program for ages four to six still open?”

 

The clerk looks over the records and informs, “No, our Little Penguins hockey program just filled up this morning.”

 

Connor frowns. Damn, they should have came in the day before but Hank wasn't on board because he was worried hockey was too physical of a sport for John. Connor knows their son is pretty sturdy considering how many tumbles the toddler has taken on the playground and how many close-calls they've had at home regarding accidents. John is the type of kid to climb the curtains if you don't watch him or try to get into all sorts of mischief. A sport like hockey to burn off all the excess energy seems perfect to Connor (but he said the same thing about soccer and that didn't work out so he's not one hundred percent sure).

 

Disappointed, Connor asks, “Can we be put on a waiting list? My son was really excited to get out on the ice.”

 

The clerk looks over the programs list and says, “There's an opening for the Little Penguins figure skating program. We're low on male students and our head coach would gladly take him in.”

 

Connor immediately analyzes his decisions in moments. His son will be disappointed not to be able to do hockey but maybe as long as he's on the ice he won't mind? Figure skating is a vigorous sport in it's own right but has a high risk of injury. He decides to inform John, “ _I'm sorry but it seems the hockey classes are all full.”_

 

John frowns and looks sad, “ _That's not fair. I want to skate!”_

 

“ _You can skate... it's just not going to be hockey. You know the sport we watched where the people skated like they were dancing?”_ Connor asks. They have watched the Olympics on TV last year and John watched it more closely than Connor or Hank did. Connor definitely remembers John watching figure skating.

 

John seems dubious about it but responds, “ _Yeah... Do I have to do figure skating?”_

 

“ _If you want to skate sooner than later, yes. If hockey opens up later, we'll try it._ ” Connor reassures so his son doesn't feel like it's a dire choice.

 

John makes a humming sound as he considers it. It doesn't take the toddler long to nod and sign, “ _I wanna skate!”_

 

Connor smiles and tells the clerk, “We'll sign up for the skating classes... Um, can I accompany my son during the classes? He's deaf and will need an interpreter.”

 

“Of course, just write it down in the additional notes for the head coach to be warned ahead of time.” The clerk says before handing over some papers for Connor to fill out. Of course, there's a consent form that explains that they're not responsible for the child's injuries. Connor knows he'll be there to help his child so he's not too concerned and signs away. He fills out the form in two minutes and turns it back in.

 

“Fantastic. You may go to the rink side and watch the advanced class if you'd like.” The clerks informs and files the paper away before saying, “The classes for your son will start next week at five o'clock.”

 

Connor nods at the clerk and then asks John, “ _You want to watch the big kids skate?”_

 

“ _Yeah_.” John signs and Connor picks him up to carry him inside to the rink side. They sit in the bleachers and Connor analyzes what's going on the ice.

 

The head coach, Margaret Summers at 56 years old from Connor's face reading, is drilling five students practicing spins. Two out of five of the students are androids, surprisingly. It's not uncommon anymore for androids and humans to compete together in the same league but it's uncommon for them to train together. For example, androids will stick with android coaches and humans will stay with humans. Margaret Summers appears to like to break the mold in that respect and from Connor's records search reveals she has trained three American skaters to advance and win medals at world competitions.

 

One of the androids seems to be the veteran student of the group, doing the spins perfectly in form. Connor sees who he is to reveal his name is registered as Minoru Abe, android built at Fukushima Labs in Osaka, Japan. His form is perfect but his coaching records show that his previous coach noted he needed to learn 'human fluidity' in his movements. Androids are judged on how human they look while skating as well as their form and technical skill.

 

Just as Connor is impressed by Minoru's skill, his son's eyes are locked on him as well. His son seems amazed by how fast the android can spin and gracefully stop himself. When Coach Summers has them transition into practicing their programs for competition, they watch Minoru skate first. Minoru practices skating between his inside and outside edges of his blades, testing his balance before actually seeming to dance on the ice.

 

Connor gets John's attention, “ _Does this interest you in doing?”_

 

Just as John looks back at the ice and watches Minoru launch himself into the air to do four rotations on a jump and land perfectly, the toddler turns back to sign, “ _That looks fun!”_

 

Connor knows it's risky but he asks, “ _Do you want a closer look?_ ”

 

He nods and Connor carries him closer the the rink side. John watches in awe as Minoru does a move that Connor identifies as an 'Ina Bauer'. Even as other skaters do impressive jumps and spins, his son's eyes are on the android. Coach Summers notices them at the rink side and skates over to greet, “Hello there! Having fun watching?”

 

Connor smiles and answers, “We are. I just signed up this little guy for the Little Penguins classes starting next week. I'm hoping skating sticks with him.”

 

Coach Summers hums and asks, “Is he having fun?”

 

“Yes, so far... I can translate if you want to talk to him. He's deaf.” Connor offers.

 

Coach Summers waves him off and says, “That's fine. Any skater he likes watching?”

 

“Minoru.”

 

She nods and turns to call out, “Minoru, get your butt over here!”

 

The android skids to the stop, sending ice flying, before skating over and asking, “What is it, Ms. Summers?”

 

She introduces him, “Minoru, this father and his child wanted to meet you. You know sign language, right?”

 

Minoru's LED blinks yellow with irritation at the assumption he knows sign language just because he's an android but puts on a smile and greets in sign, “ _Hello, sir. I'm Minoru Abe,_ ” Connor notices he finger spells his name instead of using a name sign, “ _How are you?_ ”

 

Connor signs with one hand, finger spelling signs that take two hands since John is watching shyly from his arm, “ _I'm Connor Anderson. This is my son, John. My son likes your skating._ ” Connor uses the name sign that is used for him and John at home as well as finger spelling their names to make sure there's no misunderstanding.

 

Up close, Connor notices the android has charcoal black hair tied back into a pony tail and brown eyes. He has a soft, kind face that's very expressive as he signs. He's a newer model than Connor and Connor can sense he was built to be an athlete, to dominate the sport of figure skating by how much detail they put into his legs (he's wearing tight leggings so he's not really hiding anything).

 

Minoru looks at John and asks in sign, “ _Do you really like how I skate?”_

 

“ _You're awesome!_ ” John responds back, excited to meet the android.

 

Minoru chuckles and says, “ _I hope one day to skate against you. You seem like a champion in the making.”_

 

That seems to excite John and the toddler makes a squeal. Coach Summers waves Minoru off to return to practice and asks Connor, “I'll see you next week?”

 

“Yes, wouldn't miss it.”

 

Coach Summers smiles and returns to get students. Connor takes a reluctant John back to the car and tells him, “ _We have to tell your dad that plans changed.”_

 

“ _Okay... Will I get to see the android skate again?_ ” John asks.

 

“ _I'll take you to see him skate again. Don't worry.”_

 

John excitedly flails as Connor starts up the care and drives home. During the drive home, Connor can't help but realizes how much his son is growing up. In a week, his son will be learning to ice skate mostly on his own and in two years he'll be in elementary school. In a way... it makes him want to have another child so he doesn't have to let go of feeling he has someone to care for.

 

…

 

Hank surprisingly wasn't combative about the situation. When he heard that John was enrolled in figure skating instead of hockey, Hank's response was a widening of the eyes and a grunt of acknowledgment but no words until Connor told him how much the lessons would be.

 

“Are you serious? $100 for five weeks of lessons twice a week? No wonder they say figure skating is an expensive sport.” Hank was a little irritated about the cost but didn't get angry. Instead he said, “John better stick with this or we're going to have to accept he's a finicky kid.”

 

Once John is asleep and tucked into bed, Connor rests with Hank in the living room and the two cuddle while watching reruns of a hospital drama. Sumo acts as a foot rest for Hank. Connor has seen this rerun at least three times but doesn't tell Hank that. He wonders how he should bring up having another child to Hank. Their hands are full with John but... Connor can't shake the feeling that he's going to feel once John starts becoming more independent. His attachment to his son is strong but he can feel it becoming strained as John gets older and he doesn't like that.

 

“What's with you, Connor? Your LED keeps flashing yellow like something is wrong.” Hank points out.

 

Connor snaps out of his thoughts and decides it's now or never, “I... I'm thinking about what it would be like if we had another child.”

 

Hank stares at him for a long minute before saying, “... Are you sure about that? John is hard enough to handle right now.”

 

“Well, John is growing up and I'm going to miss having a baby around. He's starting to become independent and that scares me.” Connor admits.

 

Hank holds Connor tighter and tries to comfort him, “Hun, all kids grow up. It's part of life. It means you're doing a good job. He'll always be your little boy in your eyes but it's in nature that he has to grow up. But... if you want another kid, I wouldn't mind adopting one. It will really punch a hole in our finances but I'd be willing to have another child with you.”

 

Connor thinks it over and smiles. Maybe not right now is the right time for another child but in a few years. When John is going to school and Connor can juggle his time between two kids, he'll consider having another one. Maybe he's just getting insecure over something too soon.

 

“Thank you, Hank. For being great at co-parenting with me.”

 

Hank snorts, “You do most of the work. All I do is earn money to keep this house afloat.”

 

Connor rests his head on Hank's chest and continues to watch TV. Their life is hectic but comfortable for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments on how the fic is are appreciated <3


End file.
